


Say It Again.

by FoxFabled



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, F/M, Fluff, chris evans fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxFabled/pseuds/FoxFabled
Summary: “Because I want it to be.” Another stolen kiss and now Emelie was giggling.“Because I love you”“Because I am the light of your life," he smirked.Emelie rolled her eyes and kissed him this time, soft and needy. She ran her hand through his dirty blonde Cap’s hair and whispered.“Christopher.”





	Say It Again.

September 2015. 

Relief is all that washed over as she felt his arms wrapped around her, she didn’t feel the bed dip as he slipped in having fallen asleep the second her head hit the pillow but was so relieved he didn’t choose to sleep on the couch that he sleep disturbance didn’t matter at all. The fight they had was a mess, both of them tired from traveling to New York, Him for 5 days, her for only 4. It was a nightmare, working on different sides of the world. While Chris was in England filming the 2nd avenger movie Emelie was filming a new Denis Villeneuve thriller in Vancouver almost 5000 miles away. She thought they had been handling the distance pretty well, it had been 2 months since she’d last seen him without the fuzz of a screen or the annoyance of hotel Wifi, yet somehow all their first night back together had consisted off was a fight. Lying there she reached for his hand and wrapped her fingers around it she couldn’t even remember how it started just that it escalated rather quickly. Chris pulled her closer, she could feel him let out the breathe he was holding.

“I hate this year.” She whispered into the dark, turning around in his arms to face him. The small crack in the door that let Dodger come and go as he pleased allowed the hall light to peak through she could just make out his face. He looked as tired as she felt and not just from international travel.

“I'm sorry.” He whispered back, squeezing her hip and he slid his hand under her t-shirt. It was one of his, an old Patriot's long sleeve she’d stolen one night the first time he took her home to Boston.

“I’m sorry too.” Running her hand up his arm, she caught his eyes open. The blue of them made her smile.

“It just this year. The next one will be better.”

“Will it” she answered before realizing. It wasn’t usually as bad as this, to go 2 months without seeing him, without holding him or kissing him. They were both actors and knew what they were getting into when they’d met if the 3-week distance between Chris asking her out for dinner and their actual date wasn’t an indication that she didn’t know what was. That was almost 2 years ago and it was fun, the texting and flirting, was building anticipation but now all she wanted was to come home to him. To make plans in advance without having to check in they would be in the same time zone.

“Yes.” He replied interrupting her train of thought. Leaning over her, he rested his hand above her head.

“It will be. I promise.” He kissed her quickly before he continued.

“Because I want it to be.” Another stolen kiss and now Emelie was giggling.

“Because I love you”

“Because I am the light of your life.”

Emelie rolled her eyes and kissed him this time, soft and needy. She ran her hand through his dirty blonde Cap’s hair and whispered.

“Christopher.” she watched as he visibly relaxed, his head falling into her neck and he pressed soft kissing against it.

“Say that again.” she smiled. The first time she’d called him Christopher he corrected her told her you can call me Chris but she never did, not when they were alone, not when she wanted to tell him she loved him but they were around other people. She hadn’t spoken those words to his face in 2 months but now they were both home. Even for just a little while.

“Christoper, I love you,”


End file.
